Euro dynasty
by 890215358
Summary: I changed that Sweden, Germany, and Ireland dominant in the world stage and inter-county army in history.


The smoke from the Russian advance woke me up as Lucas told me, "that Poland fell to us."

I whispered, "Yes."

The next day Lucas stated in Swedish, "We just got word from Berlin that they are in the war with us."

**Two weeks later. **

The morale was high the next 10 battles and the Russian lost to the German, Irish, and Swedish forces we even almost took Helsinki. Our friends to the north all most takeSt. Petersburg in the last week. It is the most we pushed in the war. I do not know why we are fighting this war.

Karl said, "The Polish wanted the Russian Tsar to expand the Russian influence to Eastern North America."

Of course the Tsar has Iceland from 1444 till today. The French are fueling the Polish forces in Russian Peru to take New Potsdam in the new world.

"Why do we need New Potsdam?" asked Rollo.

"Karl tell him." Karl replied.

"New Potsdam is important because fish and salt feed our men, whale oil light our lamps, wood to build our ships in our navy, and men that fuel our army," Karl stated.

"Our navy? I Carl think that the German, Swedish, Irish states are nations in their on right in the Cork Pact,"I spoke.

Karl replied "Yes, True."

**The next year after the fall of Helsinki and St. Petersburg.**

"The Balkan states is revolting from the sick man of Europe!"Rollo exclaimed.

Lucas asked when raising one eyebrow, "Really?"

Karl and Rollo exclaimed, "Yes!"

"France has declared war on Spain. Spain wants us to honor the Cork Pact."

Everyone exclaimed, "What!"

Lucas tolded the person that told us that, "The Spanish did not honor the Cork pact and why should we."

"O...ok I will tell the spanish crown that."

Next month Spain fell.

The chinese revolt destabilize the Russian the Manchu region and the revolt did make sessions of the Russians in China. And China joined the Cork pact. After defeat after defeat stuned the Russians.

**Next week**

My platoon just got the new Kalmar Rifle a marksman rifle. In the first encounter with the polish forces in New Potsdam with the battle of Matzy first minute eleven died for each man in are platoon three leaders and 173 footmen.

Rollo ask, "Why are we fighting this war?"

Karl said that the "Polish wanted the Russian tsar to expand the Russian influence to eastern north america."

"Ok,"Rollo replied.

**Next month of the war**

The Shah said in a statement, "I will not back the Tsar in any aspected." to the Russian that is breaking the Tehran accord.

According to Erik "The Tsar wants a peace with the Cork pact and is agreeing to give up , Kola, half of Poland, Iceland, and Russian Peru."

" Let the men in Limerick decide."

"Ok."

Next month

"The Irish statesmen have decided that and Kola go to Sweden. The half of Poland go to Germany. Iceland go to Ireland. And Russian Peru goes to New Potsdam.

Ten months later after the Russo-Swedish war.

The French march in North Germany. Making the fourth French-German war. My men with me was sent to the the rhineland forest.

Two week later.

In the first week of the war we advance no less than 12 miles in to the low country and French core. Not as stunning as our advance into Russia and Poland but still.

Karl stated, "That Kaiser said in an address to the people of the counties under the Cork Pact. it went like this."

"Two week ago the French march into North Germany now we are pushing to Paris and Nice there goal was to take Munich,Reykjavik, and the colony of New Potsdam. There are on there knees now we shall dictate the peace term and not the French. There leader is a coward and no leader of the French people he is a Spanish fellow. The leaders of the Cork Pact will allow an ultimatum surrender now or face the destruction of France and Iberia this year. And will be home by Christmas. Replied by tomorrow at midnight or face the consequence.

The French replied "Destroy France and Iberia us as a people do not care about your ultimatum and by tomorrow we will attack the rhineland forest harder than the beginning."

Good thing we intersected that because we are leading platoon in the 4th Cork Pact defense force. All through the night in Aachen, Bonn, and Cologne. Good thing that they do not know about the 3th and 5th Cork Pact attack force in Brest in Ireland. Today Bonn was made a fortress.

Next day the attack begin.

The city of Bonn was attack by 20 platoon of the French third army. In the first hour 20 men died in the Cork pact army. But this pales in comparison of 100 men of the French army. Both sides are are pouring men and resources into this battle and pushing out of Brest out of Ireland.

Two days later.

The Cork pact forces are threatening Paris of the west but thousand have died or injured in those two days like Lucas he almost died by a French bullet to the neck.

Next day.

We tried a counter attack it fail and had to retreat to Siegen.

"Who the leader?"

We all pointed at Karl but he pointed at Rollo.

"The Latin state of North Italy and Balkan declared war on your counties of Germany, Sweden, and Ireland. They state, "The Cork pact is a failed agreement between the nations."

All of us in Siegen was confused.

Rollo asked, "Why would The Latin state of North Italy and Balkan declared war on us?"

Karl replied, " The French and The Latin state of North Italy and Balkan are allied."

I said,"I though the Balkan were free."

Rollo replied, " when the month after they were freed The Latin state of North Italy invaded them."

Next month Germany and Ireland was over ran now sweden was the the only hope against the France and The Latin state of North Italy and Balkan.

Rollo asked, "How were we push to Malmö?"

Karl said, "I don't know, but we own the seas."

Ten weeks later. We are getting shipped out Trondheim to free at least Iceland and Connacht from French occupation


End file.
